1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread use of electronic devices with greater capabilities and smaller sizes, demands exist to produce circuit boards for mounting components that exhibit an increased circuit density and a reduced manufacturing cost.
However, there is a limitation in manufacturing fine circuits and reducing via sizes in order to form high density interlayer connections in printed circuit boards.